unlikely pair
by xiaoj
Summary: another harry potter fic which i've written, a hermione and blaise fic. blaise is a male in this one. what happens when hermione takes in blaise as her housemates before knowing his identity from dumbledore


Harry potter fan fiction

Title: unlikely pair

Type: Continuation

Genre: PG-13

Rating: General/Romance/Drama

Author's notes: once again, another Hermione and Blaise Zabini story. I just loved the idea of putting this two together…

Prologue

"Hermione, please take care of yourself while we're away" George and Jane Granger told their daughter before they headed for New York. Hermione watched as her parents been drove away in a cab, she whispered "Goodbye" to no one but an empty house.

Heading inside the house, she was surprised to see professor Snape and Dumbledore standing in her living room.

"Good morning professors…" Hermione greeted them as she wondered about the reasons of their being here.

"Now, Ms. Granger you might be wondering why we are here…am I right to say that?" Dumbledore asked.

"Well…" Hermione trailed off.

"Ms. Granger, are you willing to take in someone over the summer until the new term begins?" Dumbledore asked.

"Sure, I don't mind." Hermione agreed readily.

"Very well… I shall send him over later on in the evening." Dumbledore smiled at Hermione as he apparated away. Professor Snape looked at her for a moment before he disapparated as well.

Back at Hogwarts…

"Mr. Zabini, Ms. Granger had agreed to take you in for the summer. Your belongings had been sent over, all you need to do is to floo over to "Granger's residence" using that fireplace." Dumbledore instructed.

"Yes Sir" Blaise Zabini replied as he made his way towards the fireplace, stepping in he threw the handful of floo powder and shouted "Granger's residence."

Next, he found himself facing Hermione whom had a mixed expression of shock and relief.

Date completed: 27/10/04

Chapter 1

Hermione Granger had been in the kitchen drinking water when she heard someone stepping out of the fire. Stepping out into the hall, her eyes widen as she took in the appearance of her houseguest for this summer.

'Good gracious, I'm beginning to regret my decision of not asking Dumbledore who's coming.' Hermione thought.

"Excuse me; are we going to stand here all day?" Blaise Zabini interrupted Hermione's thoughts.

"Zabini" Hermione greeted. Placing her glass of water on top of the bar stand near the stairs she signaled for Blaise to follow her. Hermione led Blaise up a spiral staircase without a word while Blaise was just observing her and almost crashed into her as he did not notice her stopping.

"Zabini, this will be your room for the summer. Feel free to move the stuff around the room as you like but remember no magic is to be use during your stay here. There a total of six bathrooms in this house, one of them are downstairs next to the kitchen which serves as a public bathroom. There's another one in the master bedroom which is located upstairs on the third level. There's one just next door to your room, and several adjoining bathrooms that is to be shared among others if they are here. Of course, I had one private bathroom in my room. I am not going to go into details, if there's anything you need feel free to ask. You are free to wander around the house; I am not going to restrict you. The only golden rule here is no magic at all times, you are free to move around outside the house but do not go out of this street. Another thing, the study is located downstairs. I am not going to give you a tour, you can go around exploring it on your own." Hermione stated, looking at her guest and asked "Any questions?"

"No, at least none at this moment." Blaise Zabini answered.

"Well, that shall be all." Hermione said and headed downstairs leaving the Slytherin boy alone to his thoughts.

Blaise Zabini entered his room for the summer and found his trunk awaiting him in a corner, looking around he realized his room had been fully facilitate. 'Looks like I had no need to remove or add anything…' reaching his trunk he began to unpack everything into the room.

The next morning, rays of sunlight filtered through the room. Blinking slightly from the bright light, Blaise took in his surrounding and wondered about his location. It took him a total of ten minutes before he finally recalled the events that took place the day before, leaping off his bed he put on his shirt and made his way to the nearest bathroom available. After a shower and a change of clothes, he decided to head downstairs. Halfway down the stairs, he found himself facing a crowd of unfamiliar faces. He was about to turn and head back to his room when Hermione appeared behind him and asked "Is there anything wrong?"

Never had Blaise felt so grateful to see a familiar face around him before this even if this person just happens to be a Gryffindor. "Who are these people?" Blaise asked uneasily.

Hermione followed his gaze and answered "Servants" sensing Blaise discomfort she sidestep him such that she is facing the crowd. A man hurried forward and greeted the both of them politely "Good morning, miss." Pausing a second before he greeted "Good morning, Sir" not knowing how to react, Blaise just nodded mutely as he followed Hermione into the dining room. He watched as these servants served their breakfast and retreated into the shadows once the breakfast had been placed before them. Both of them ate in silence until Blaise heard something rang, he listened as Hermione told Albert the butler to put it on speaker mode.

"Hello Hermione, how are you doing?"

"I'm fine, thanks for asking Harry." Hermione replied back

"Hermione, how are we going to go over?" both of them wince at the volume as Ron Weasley used.

"Ron, next time just let Harry do the talking." Hermione then said "Ron, I think you guys better traveled by floo"

"All right!" and the line went dead.

Five minutes later Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley stepped out of the fireplace and they're about to get the greatest shock in their life.

"Hermione, are you in?"

"Granger, they're here." Blaise called over his shoulder. However, this didn't go unnoticed by Harry and Ron. Ron went red with anger and looked towards Hermione for an explanation "Hermione, care to explain what's he doing here?"

"I believe that's clear enough, I'm living here." Blaise Zabini answered.

"Hermione, is it true?" Harry asked while trying to restrain Ron from punching the Slytherin.

Hermione look at the three of them respectively before nodding while Ron seems to be on the verge of exploding.

"Ron, if you are going to start killing each other… I suggest that you wait till we get back to Hogwarts. Dumbledore entrusted me with Zabini, if anything happens it will be traced back to me. If anyone of you is unhappy, I suggest that you take this to Dumbledore." Hermione said warningly and with a tone of superiority.

Dragging both of them with her, she pulled them down to the basement turning to Blaise she said "Zabini, feel free to roam around but do avoid the basement. I don't want any fighting to take place, feel free to ask Albert for anything if you need to."

For the rest of the day the trio had avoided Blaise like a plague until dinner. It took Hermione a total of twenty minutes to persuade Ron that the dinner had not been poison. It took another five minutes to force Ron to have his dinner in the dining room together with them; it took her a glare to stop the three boys from fighting. By the time she sent Harry and Ron back to the burrow, she took up another fifteen minutes to assure them that she can protect herself. After which, she had practically flung herself onto the couch in weary.

"You look like hell" Blaise commented.

Hermione gave him a look that says 'You're stating the obvious.' When she notice Blaise coming towards her and sat down next to her.

"Lie down" he said pointing to his lap.

Hermione looked at him in question before giving in, "Good, now relax yourself." Blaise said as he placed his fingers on her forehead and starts massaging. It was so comfortable that Hermione felt herself drifting off until two hours later she felt a 'thud', opening her eyes she looked at the clock and realized it's already two o'clock in the morning. Looking down, she found a book lying on the floor and realized that Blaise had fallen asleep in that sitting position while reading. She sat up slowly careful not to wake the latter as she headed inside a room and came out with a blanket which she covered Blaise with. Smiling slightly as she headed upstairs to continue her sleep.

As time passes, both of them had somehow get closer as they basically found out that they shared the same interests. Things had been pretty normal between them until the very day before they return to Hogwarts for their final year. That very day changes their lives and fates between them as it can never be normal again.

"I guess I shall see you tomorrow in school then." Hermione started and headed for the stairs.

"Yeah… tomorrow." Blaise echoed as he tried to convince himself that everything will be normal again. However, he was thinking 'Hermione…if you knew' with a sigh he headed to his room. At that very moment, Hermione had been crying herself to bed.

Date completed: 28/10/04

Chapter 2

"Hi guys!" Hermione greeted Harry and Ron with a bright smile as she went forward to hug them both.

"Hermione, I missed you so much." Ginny Weasley gushes out as she hugged her best friend.

"Ginny, I missed you too." Hermione answered back though her heart had been most unwilling for the summer to end. Sitting by the window seat, Hermione's heart had been miles away as her thoughts were filled with time she had spent with Blaise Zabini over the summer. Two cabins away, Blaise Zabini had the exact same thoughts going through his mind.

"Hey look, the golden trio is here…" Draco Malfoy exclaimed dramatically.

"Just shut up!" Hermione said evenly.

"Looks like the mudblood did not get the position of Head girl after all…" Malfoy drawled.

"Ron, Harry…don't even start!" Hermione warned. Dragging both of them with her, she headed over to the Gryffindor table. Arriving at the table, Hermione sat herself in between Ron and Harry while trying to avoid Blaise's gaze. Blaise on the other hand had been trying to catch Hermione's eye for the past ten minutes or so.

The next morning Hermione woke up in a daze, when she received her schedule for the year she almost drops her mug of coffee. She realized that she had most of the classes with Blaise and that would meant that avoiding is impossible.

"Blimey! Double potions with Slytherin immediately after breakfast!" Ron exclaimed.

"Ron, I think we better head for the dungeon now." Harry announced.

"Yeah…" Hermione answered weakly, for the first time in her life she dreads the feeling of going for lesson.

Hermione, Harry and Ron arrived at the potions lab just a minute before Snape enters. Snape survey the class and said "As you know, the N.E.W.T.s is just round the corner. This year, a project will be assigned to you. It requires pair work; therefore I shall now assign your partners."

Using the name list, Snape began to pair off them. Starting with "Potter- Bulstrode, Weasley- Parkinson, etc…"

Upon reaching the last name "Granger- Malfoy"

Harry and Ron threw a sympathetic glance at Hermione while she just sigh 'should have known he would do that.'

Since Malfoy refuse to move from his seat, Hermione had to move over and this means that she would be just sitting in front of Blaise.

"For this project, you and your partner should decide on a potion to work on. I shall be seeing the outline tomorrow." Snape instructed before dismissing the class.

"Malfoy, when do you want to work on it?"

"Tonight, eight o'clock in the library."

"Fine!" Hermione said as she made her way out of the dungeon and headed towards Advanced Arithmacy.

Advanced Arithmacy had always been one of Hermione's favorite lessons; she was thrilled to enter before the summer. Upon entering the class room she found that all the seats had been taken up except for the seat beside Blaise. Dragging her feet, she headed towards it and sat down reluctantly.

"Welcome back for a new semester, I hope that all of you are prepared to work hard and that you are seated next to someone whom you are able to work with. As they will be your partner throughout this semester, I'll be passing along some parchment and that will be the topics covered for the NEWT level. By the end of the lesson, I would like to have a copy of your study plan." Professor Vector announced as she swept into the room.

'God, can the day get worst than usual? First Malfoy and now Zabini…' Hermione thought. True to Hermione's prediction, she gets paired up with Zabini for most of the subjects which she's taking.

"Hermione how's your day?" Ron and Harry asked the moment Hermione entered the Great Hall for dinner. Hermione placed her bag by her side as she attacked her food, after she finishes her food. She grabbed an apple and starts biting into it.

"Whoa… take it easy." Harry said.

"Sorry, but I'm in a hurry." Hermione said and pause for a drink.

"Why are you in such a hurry?" Ginny asked over the other side as she reached over for an apple.

"Guys, you asked about my day… I can tell you it's not easy." Hermione sighed "The reason I'm in such hurry is because I'm meeting Neville in the library for herbology in fifteen minutes time. I need ten minutes to get from the Great Hall to the library. That's not all; I'm also meeting Malfoy at eight for our potion assignment."

"Whoa…Hermione, good luck! That's quite a handful on the first day back to school" Ginny said.

"Well… just my luck! Gotta run, catch you later!" Hermione answered as she picked up her bag and make a dash for the library.

Date completed: 28/10/04

Chapter 3

"Neville, I think that's all for now. I would like to call it a day besides Malfoy is coming here in five minutes; you better leave before he gets here." Hermione told Neville as she took out her potions text.

"Yeah… thanks for the help!" Neville said appreciatively.

"Anytime…" Hermione answered absent-mindedly.

"Dreamless sleep potion." That's the first thing Draco Malfoy said as he sat down opposite Hermione.

"Fine then!" Hermione began working on it while Draco Malfoy just looks around the room. Fifteen minutes later Blaise Zabini slipped into the seat next to Hermione which caught Draco Malfoy by surprise when he turned the attention back to Hermione.

"Hey Granger! Are you done yet?" Draco Malfoy asked as he snapped his attention back to Hermione but was stunned to see Blaise Zabini.

"Blimey! Zabini, why are you here?" Draco Malfoy narrowed his eyes as he stared at his roommate.

"Studying, what else does it look like I'm doing?" Blaise Zabini retorted as he reached over Hermione to get a book from her corner.

"Of all tables you have to sit here and next to a mudblood?" Draco looks skeptical at him.

"Malfoy, what I'm doing is no concern of yours. Since when do I need to explain my actions to you?" Blaise Zabini answered.

"Zabini, ask before you take any books of mine." Hermione said as she passed the piece of parchment back to Draco with the outline written on it.

"Why are you doing his work for him?" Blaise asked.

"I'm doing it because my grade depends on it and he refuse to cooperate." Hermione answered.

"Well, why don't you just tell professor Snape?"

Hermione snorted and asked in return "Do you think he would believe that?"

"Why didn't you make him do his part?"

"Zabini, are we going to be working on the plan or are we going to be discussing Malfoy's studies? And are you done with my Arithmacy text? I needed it to plan the table." Hermione asked oblivious to the fact that Blaise had been staring at her ever since Draco exited the library.

"Zabini, are you listening?" Hermione asked in irritation when she receives no response from the latter. Snapping her head up their eyes meet, as Hermione's brown eyes met the intense gaze of Blaise's midnight blue. She felt herself melting into the pool of midnight blue while Blaise leans in and kiss her firmly on her lips. It took them ten minutes to realize that they were in the library before they pulled apart.

The moment they broke the kiss, Hermione snatched her bag up and fled the library leaving Blaise behind staring at her departing figure. Running through the corridor, Hermione fled all the way back to Gryffindor tower brushing past Harry and Ron without a word and into her room. Crashing onto her bed she allows her tears to fall as she thought 'Why did I have to fall for you, Blaise? If only, I haven't spent my summer with you… if only, you haven't treated me so well. If only we haven't kissed each other…'

Blaise entered the Slytherin common room with a heavy heart, ignoring everyone else he headed for the room he shared with the other seventh year. Drawing the curtain which separates his bed from the others, he muttered a charm such that his roommates won't be able to see what he's doing. With a sigh he took out a photograph and stared at it for the longest time. Tracing his fingers over it, he thought 'What am I supposed to do with you? I know this is wrong…but I had already given you my heart on the very first day when we met. On the very day when my father brought me to muggle London with him for a meeting, when I wander off by myself and got lost. You only you had came over to me and finally brought me back to my father. You had kindly given me your favorite book "Little Women" as a memorial which had your name written on it. I had thought that we will not be able to meet again until the day I saw you being sorted. I had been watching you and observing you for six years, my heart aches for you while I watched the way Malfoy had treated you. I worried for you while you join in the dangerous activities with Harry and Ron. I had managed to hide my feelings for the past six years, but after the summer which I've spent with you. It only makes me loves you more… What am I supposed to do, Hermione?' placing the photograph back into the book entitled "Little Women" Blaise Zabini switches off the light and slept.

Date completed: 28/10/04

Chapter 4

Harry and Ron stared at Hermione strangely, sharing a look they asked "Hermione, are you all right?"

Instead of answering, Hermione sighed as she reaches for her cup of coffee. They watched as Hermione stood up and started heading for the Slytherin table. Blaise Zabini had just sat down in the seat beside Millicent Bulstrode when Malfoy stood up and said "Well, if this weren't our favorite mudblood…" which Hermione had blatantly ignored as she shifted her attention to the still oblivious Blaise. Practically everyone had been staring at Zabini by then however knowing him; he's definitely not a morning person.

"Excuse me…" Hermione said to everyone present at the Slytherin table, snapping her fingers in front of Blaise Zabini causing Blaise to spill his coffee. Blaise Zabini looked at her in a daze and asked "Yes?"

"Well? Are you awake?" Hermione asked in irritation as every Slytherin were eyeing her with displeasure.

"I think so…" Blaise cocked his head sideways.

"Good, now where's my book?" Hermione asked.

"What?" Blaise stared at her as he tried to search his memory.

Hermione rolled her eyes in frustration and tried again "Zabini, I need my Arithmacy text now!"

"Oh…" Blaise's mouth formed the shape of an 'O' when he remembered that he had taken Hermione's book with him when she had fled the library after he kissed her.

"Zabini, care to tell me where it is?"

"It's in the common room." Blaise answered sheepishly.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Go get it now!" Hermione said irritably when she found Blaise still sipping his coffee as if she's not there.

Feeling exasperated, Hermione snatched his coffee from his hands and drank it empty. "Now that your coffee is gone, can you make yourself useful by getting the book from YOUR common room? In case, you didn't notice I can't get it myself since I had no idea what the password to Slytherin common room is… the fact that Arithmacy starts in fifteen minutes time doesn't help in this situation." Hermione paused for breath before adding "Please remind me not to approach you in the morning next time. Getting you to work in the morning is worst than listening to Malfoy's insults."

Cursing herself silently she grabbed Zabini's hands and practically dragged him out of the Great Hall and towards the dungeon for Slytherin common room. Before she dragged Blaise out of the Great Hall she shouted towards Harry and Ron "Harry, go to the common room grabbed my bag from the table and meet me outside the Arithmacy classroom before the both of you headed for divination."

Ten minutes later they arrived at the Arithmacy class breathlessly as they settled themselves in the front row. For the rest of the day Hermione tried her best to ignore Blaise and avoiding him whenever possible. That is until they caught Harry and Millicent snogging in the room of requirement when they came out from their History of Magic one week later.

"Oh God! Harry, next time make sure you locked the door."

Harry and Millicent pulled apart when they heard Hermione standing in the doorway. Hermione take note of their attire and said "Harry how long you guys have been snogging each other?"

"Granger, what are you doing here…" Blaise Zabini trailed off as he caught sight of the two inside the room of requirement and let out a low whistle.

"Whoa… Malfoy's going to have a fit if he knows about this."

"Harry, does Ron knows?" Hermione asked Harry ignoring Blaise.

"Who are you kidding with, Hermione? Ron will kill me if he ever finds out." Harry raised his eyebrow slightly.

"Well, Millie… how long has this been going on?"

"A week…" Millicent answered.

"So that's what you had been doing when you're absent from the common room?"

"Zabini, if you ever dared to…" Millicent narrowed her eyes dangerously.

"Well, no question there. I'm not that nosy." Blaise shrugged.

"Harry, I won't tell Ron about this. You should tell him yourself although he will make it a point to slaughter you." Hermione said and left the room and headed for dinner.

Five minutes later Harry entered the Great Hall and sat down next to Hermione, he whispered "Thanks" to Hermione whom in turn whispered back "It's fine though I doubt that Ron will understand."

Everyone turned their attention to Dumbledore when he entered the Great Hall with an unfamiliar face and they realized that this must be their new DADA professor.

"Before the dinner is serving, I would like to introduce the DADA professor for this year. This is professor Williams; she used to be one of our students here in Raven Claw." Dumbledore announced.

"I'm very glad to be here once again, it's nice to be back." Professor Williams smiled as she looks at every one of us before she sat back down. Malfoy however caught sight of the uneasy look on Snape's face when professor Williams had looked at his head of house.

Malfoy entered the classroom and find professor Williams sitting down on the table smiling at every student in the room. "Well, I know this is not a usual occurrence however I would like to put away the lesson for today and settle for an introduction session instead. I would like to get to know all of you before I starts the proper lesson." Scanning the room, she smiled and said "I had a feeling I know most of your parents when I was here. Well, let's see… I'm the second child of the family, I had been in Raven Claw and I had friends from most of the houses. My favorite class had been Arithmacy and Defense against the dark arts. I'm very sociable you can call me either professor Williams, Williams, or even my first name Isabella." She paused for a moment and thought then she added "I'm a muggle-born, yes you heard that right. I don't care much of the names being called; I don't give or take any points unless you prove that you deserved it."

"Don't look so shock, Mr. Malfoy." Professor Williams continue when she'd seen the look on Malfoy's face and her eyes traveled and fell on Harry. Smiling she added "Mr. Potter, you look exactly like James back then except that you had Lily's eyes." Blaise Zabini almost dropped his jaw when professor Williams had asked how his parents are doing, but what really caught the class by surprise was Hermione's reaction.

"Ah… Ms. Granger, I see you have those magical genes in you..." she smiled and added as an afterthought "Hermione Granger, kindly tells your parents. I mean both of them, Jane and George to get a life. Tell them to stop slogging and starts relaxing. I'm guessing that they'd left you alone while they flew to New York for their jobs." Without waiting for a response she added the minute she'd seen the astonished look on Hermione's "I'd known them since they're in diapers, and yes I am your aunt from your mother's side."

She continue her speech ignoring the gasp and snickers from the class when she caught sight of Zabini's hand being raised.

"Yes, Mr. Zabini?"

"Professor, how did you know my parents? Considered the fact that they were from Slytherin."

"Oh, I have friends in Slytherin as well. For your information, your mother had been my partner for potions back then. While your father had been my partner for Arithmacy." Turning to Draco Malfoy she said "Do believe it, check with Lucius if he's willing to tell you. We'd been friends for quite some time but it's only because Lucius wants help in getting a date with Narcissa. Your mother had been in Raven Claw hence it's only natural for your father to approach me."

"Well, if there are no questions for me. Class dismissed."

Later in the day, Draco Malfoy caught sight of Ginny Weasley loitering in the dungeon. "Little Weasel, what are you doing down here?"

"I figured you might want to have a look at this." Ginny Weasley handed him an old yearbook. Malfoy eyed her warily and reached for the book. He almost dropped the book in shock; staring back at him was a picture of three people. Isabella Williams in the middle and his father by the side and Snape on the other.

"That's not all… look at the caption." Ginny grinned.

"What!" Draco exclaimed as he stared at the caption in disbelief. The caption had mentioned 'Muggle- born Raven claw Isabella Williams had captured the attention and heart of two Slytherin. Both Slytherin had jumped in to defend her during a dispute with the head of Slytherin.'

"Who is there?" Snape's voice echoed down the corridor along the dungeon, acting on instinct Draco had grabbed Ginny and forced his lips onto hers. 'Oh God, she tasted sweet.' Draco thought as he deepened the kiss and inhales the scent of Ginny's hair.

Date completed: 29/10/04

Chapter 5

By the end of the month nearly every one in Gryffindor had noticed Hermione's strange behavior while Millicent had confronted Blaise in their common room.

"Zabini, out with it!"

"What do you mean?"

"Don't pretend, there are only two possibilities."

"What are you trying to tell me?"

"One, you are sick or you'd fell in love with that Granger girl."

"…" Blaise found himself speechless as he stared at Millicent.

"I guess I found the answer." Sighing she told him that he needed to tell Hermione fast before he regretted it.

Ginny Weasley skipped into the Gryffindor common room only to be caught by the wrist by Ron and Harry.

"What?" Ginny looked at them strangely.

"Hermione…" both of them gesture to Hermione's direction and said "She had been sighing every minute for nearly every day since we came back to Hogwarts."

Heading over to Hermione, Ginny Weasley dragged her up and said "My room now! We need to talk!"

"What is it Ginny?" Hermione asked as she flopped down on Ginny's bed.

"All right, spill it! There's only two of us just tells me what has been on your mind for the month."

"No, nothing is wrong." Hermione answered as she avoided Ginny's eyes.

"Tell you what, I'll made a deal with you"

"What deal?"

"I'll tell you my secret while you let me in on yours. However, we shall not tell anyone else. How's that?"

"Ginny, what are you playing at?"

"Draco Malfoy and I had been snogging each others for weeks now."

"Blimey, I caught Harry and Millicent Bulstrode snogging in the room of requirement three weeks ago."

"How about you? What happened during the summer?"

"What are you trying to say?"

"Zabini and you. The two of you always have tension when you see each other. You had been ignoring and avoiding him whereas he had been sneaking glances at you whenever possible."

With a sigh, Hermione retold the events that took place during the summer. Their shared kisses in the library, their time spent in each other company.

"Hermione, tell him. He has a right to know, just tell him your thoughts and feelings. I'm sure he felt the same for you."

"I can't do this, he's a pureblood and I'm just a muggle-born… we can never be." Hermione answered as tears starts falling.

"You will never know until you tried." Ginny hugged Hermione as she whispered the words.

After the confrontation with Millicent, Blaise Zabini had been thinking about it. He looked at the book as he recalled the memories and time he'd spent watching Hermione from afar. Making up his mind, he grabbed the book and stuffs it into his bag determined to confront Hermione on it.

Blaise raced towards the Great Hall and headed towards the Gryffindor table. Slamming the book down in front of Hermione attracting attention, he held his breath as he watched Hermione flipped through the book. Hermione's hands trembled as she flipped through the book; the book which she had gave away to a friend in the past.

"Where did you get this book from?" Hermione asked as tears starts welling in her eyes.

"You gave it to me personally outside your house." Blaise answered softly.

"When was it?" Hermione was crying now.

"During summer, in the year 1992."

Dropping his pretense, Blaise Zabini pulled Hermione into his embrace ignoring everybody's whispers. "I love you, Hermione…" he whispered as he inhales the honey smell of Hermione's shampoo. For the first time in her life, Hermione surrendered her heart completely as she melted in the embrace of Blaise Zabini.

"I can't believe this! Hermione, what do you think you are doing?" Ron Weasley yelled the moment he stepped into the hall.

"Ron, I had a mind of my own… I would very much appreciate if you stop poking your nose into my private life." Hermione answered.

"He's a Slytherin…" Ron spluttered.

"Thanks for stating the obvious." Hermione said dryly.

"I knew it! See what I mean, Severus?" professor Williams smirked.

"Yeah right…" Snape muttered.

"I see that after twelve years of separation, the two of you still managed to find each other."

"Professor?"

Professor Williams looks around the room and announced "The two of them had been betrothed twelve years ago."

"What!" Hermione exclaimed while Blaise looks bewildered.

"How can that be? Hermione is a muggle-born, Zabini is a pureblood." Ron was gaping at Professor Williams.

"That's easy, because George and Edward were accidentally switched at birth." Professor Williams answered.

"Isabella, you don't have to announce to the whole world." Someone commented dryly.

"Dad?" Blaise was gaping at the sight of his father.

"Hello son!" he greeted as he turned and embrace professor Williams.

"Excuse me, can anyone explain what happened?" Hermione looked at her aunt expectantly.

"To put it simply, Edward Zabini spent eleven years of his life as a muggle while George spent eleven years of his life around wizards. It was until the sorting ceremony that we realized that they had obviously been switched. We had been so shocked when a Zabini had been sorted into Hufflepuff and a muggle-born into Slytherin. While I'm sorted into Raven Claw, it took Albus Dumbledore two weeks to sort out the problem. He had used a spell on the both of them and it helped to list out the family tree. After the parents had been informed they need to change George from a Zabini back to a Granger and vice versa for Edward."

"Now I know why my father had found it common when I floated things in my bedroom before I received my letter for Hogwarts." Hermione muttered under her breath.

"However, Edward had known that your grandparents might force you into a marriage which you cannot deny. Hence, he approached me and fixed an agreement. That agreement happens to be a proposal for the two of you to get married and the fact that Zabini's had always been on the neutral ground, your father had agreed to it when I brought up the subject."

"…that explains it." Hermione announced.

"Explain what?" Harry and Ron asked.

"The reason for my house to be listed on floo network, the reason for having an owl at home when I only got a cat for a pet when I started my education at Hogwarts. It also explains why Zabini had been allowed to stay over during summer while both our parents were away. That's not all; it also tells me where that Nimbus 1975 edition broom which is currently stored in the storeroom originated from." Hermione explains.

"What! Hermione, you had a Nimbus 1975 edition at home!" Ron exclaimed.

"Yeah… I found it two years back while I'm searching for my stuff." Hermione answered and asked "Mr. Zabini, did you left anything behind when you moved back to the Zabini's?"

"I can't remember… perhaps?" Edward Zabini answered.

"Hermione, why are you asking this?" Blaise asked.

"Well, I don't think my father had ever stepped into Malfoy manor… when I found this picture in a stack of photo album." Hermione took out something from her bag.

Turning to Ron and Harry "I also found something else in the store this summer, come over during Christmas. I will show you."

"Good gracious, Isabella… so there you are! Jane is going to kill you, I swear."

"Oh, how nice of you to join us George."

"Daddy, care to explain why you never did told me you knew magic." Hermione stared at her father who just arrived.

"Never thought of it, though I do miss doing the dish with a whip of the wand." George Granger answered her daughter.

"Now, I need the two of you to sign this so that it will be valid."

Hermione and Blaise look at one another and sign on the contract, which makes Ron speechless. The evening mail arrived and they heard several gasp from muggle-born and pureblood from Slytherin corner. Hermione grabbed her copy of daily prophet and almost fainted from laughter.

On the headlines "Marriage Law been imposed." She skinned through the page and smiled "Thanks Daddy! Otherwise, I wouldn't dare to think of the situation if I ever received any petition from other Slytherin."

Date completed: 29/10/04

Chapter 6

"I think the ministry is trying to ensure that there will be a baby boom as last year too many wizards and witches had been sacrificed." Edward commented.

Isabella snorted and said "That is so untrue for you. Both of you took your wife over to America for vacation and you think that I had no idea…"

"It's not like you'd join in as well… you'd been trying to clinch a deal in Chicago back then." Edward butted in.

"Blimey, Dean received a petition from the Parkinson." Ron called over to Hermione.

Hermione looked over to Pansy who looked so miserable and back to Malfoy who look pleased that he need not marry Pansy Parkinson.

"Why didn't Malfoy received any?" Ron asked.

"He's already married therefore the law doesn't apply to him." Millicent announced.

"What! Who is that unlucky girl?" Ron exclaimed smugly.

"Don't look so happy, she just happens to be your sister." Millicent smirked.

"What the hell! Virginia Weasley, what had you been doing?" Ron roared at his sister.

"Ronald Weasley, you had no right to yell at me! In case you are still unaware of the fact that Dad had send a petition to Lavender Brown on your behalf." Ginny Weasley retorted.

"Bloody Hell!" Ron cursed and his eyes widen at the sight of Harry and Millicent kissing, "Not you too Harry!"

"I believed that's not a problem for them. After all, Harry had already sign the contract." Hermione called out.

Ron stared at Ginny, Hermione and Harry with disbelief and sank himself onto the chair in defeat.

"What is the world coming to…" he groaned.

"Ron, it's not so bad… at least none of us will need to bed each other until after we graduate." Hermione commented.

"Well, now that this had been settled we shall leave for home." Edward announced.

"Hermione, you had the house to yourself. We will be back once in a while, feel free to call us in America if you need anything." George Granger told Hermione before leaving the hall with Edward.

"Yeah… good bye dad!" Hermione replied.

"Well, can we settled this later on… dinner first." Hermione announced to them.

Later that night in the Gryffindor girl's dorm, Hermione confronted Ginny on her recent marriage.

"Spill it!" Hermione said.

"About?" Ginny looked at her with bewilderment.

"Why did you marry Draco Malfoy?"

"He proposed and I accepted, I've signed on the contract three days ago."

"Do your parents know?"

"Dad will know since he works in the ministry."

One week later, most of the student had recovered from the shocking news except for one.

"Ron, stop sulking! It's not going to change anything." Hermione said over breakfast.

Ron said nothing but continue to sigh, Hermione and Harry shared a look and shrugged. Ginny Weasley said "Ignore him, he will survive eventually."

Two years later, the group gathered around in Hermione's home located in muggle London. When Lavender entered the room seething with anger and cursing under her breath.

"I can't believe the nerves he got!" lavender cursed under her breath.

"Lavender, what happened?" Hermione asked as she fed her new born daughter.

"I can't believe it, Ron was still sulking and moping on the fact that he had to marry me and he's still cursing Ginny for wedding Malfoy and got herself screwed up before graduating." Lavender complaint before adding "To think that two years had passed already and he's still not facing it."

"Well, it's not that bad… at least you are better than me." Hermione answered.

"Why do you say that?" Harry asked as he pulled a three year old kid with him.

A minute later a 'bang' of the door and a boy around the age of fifteen entered the hall before he could reached the front door, Hermione snarled "Where do you think you're going?"

"Out!" he muttered.

"Oh no, you don't. At least not until you learnt to deal with things without violence."

Hermione then smiled sweetly as she signaled for Alfred to drag the boy up the stairs into his room. After which, she sank into her seat and muttered "How I wish I could have him locked in the dungeon."

Five minutes later the group gasped at the sound of things crashing in the room upstairs.

"Hermione, aren't you going to stop him?" Ginny asked.

"Stop him, why should I do that?"

"Well…"

"Ginny, that's his way of venting frustration like a twelve year old. If he wanted to do it I don't mind… Alfred bring up three set of crystal glass for him to throw against the door." Hermione answered.

"I guess let's just ignore him then."

Date completed: 30/10/04

Epilogue

Eleven years later, Hermione and Blaise stood by the side in the Great Hall while watching their daughter Alice been sorted. They held their breath as they heard professor McGonagall called out for "Zabini, Alice". Moments later, a girl with dark hair, brown eyes stepped forward and sat on the high chair while the sorting hat was placed on her head. It took several moments for the hat to decide.

"Well, let's see… where shall we place you? You're brave and adventurous, a Gryffindor trait. You are elegant and full of knowledge, best in Raven Claw. You are loyal and just, make a good HufflePuff. You are full of depths and resourceful… definitely a Slytherin quality…" the sorting hat considered.

Alice waited patiently for the hat to consider her options while Henry Malfoy was boring a hole through her brain from the Slytherin while Daemon Potter was staring at her at the Gryffindor. Henry Malfoy, a third year Slytherin belongs to Draco Malfoy and Ginny Weasley. While Daemon a first year Gryffindor who had just been sorted is the second child of Harry Potter and the former Millicent Bulstrode. Meanwhile, Angelina Potter was smiling at her over at the Raven Claw table with her fellow fourth year mates. She looked at her parent's anxious gaze and her uncle Harry who had been the DADA professor this year intense gaze, she felt nothing but calm. She hides her feelings well as she kept a serene expression, finally the sorting hat made its decision.

"Slytherin!" it announced.

Alice bounced off the chair and headed towards the Slytherin table, settling herself next to Henry she looked over to her parents. Her mother was disappointed that she didn't end up in Gryffindor while her father was smiling broadly. She nodded over to them while she engages herself in a conversation with Henry.

The End!

Date completed: 30/10/04


End file.
